Never Meant To Belong Yet Destiny Awaits
by natsumi tanazaki
Summary: Bleach couple parings with an unusual twist i will be mixing character pairngs and making this really confusing :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! i'm natsumi nadéshiko tanazaki and i am normally on deviant art but occasionally i will write random stories but they are usually original so this is my first fan-fic please enjoy xx "Oh and Never Meant To Belong" and "Destiny Awaits" are both "Bleach" OST songs. Enjoy xx  
**

Silence... That espada bastard hurt me.. I'm lying here waiting for one of the 4th Squad to heal me. I hope they can heal my arm.. What to do now? I'll sit here and think about that person then. the person i love.

It all started in rukongai, and I was following Yoruichi, as i did often. Then i saw him.. Urahara Kisuke... The scum that stole my only friend from me. My best friend.. Shihouin Yoruichi, An intelegent woman who was formerly my leader, the leader of the Special forces squad she used to be a great fighter but she used to try to avoid them. She was nobility but she always told me to drop the honourifics.. She also let Kurosaki Ichigo learn bankai when he was a ryoga! She thinks i hate her, but she doesn't know JUST how true that is.. I HATE SHIHOUIN YORUICHI! I always got asked if i loved her.. But she was dead to me the day she left with him...Urahara Kisuke.

**Ok so it's short but what do you think? please review!**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I decided to write part two! Internet broke but it is back! :D enjoy xx -Tanazaki,N**

_**Two weeks later..**_

_[Soifon]_

I do not hate Urahara Kisuke. Although I have witnessed him acting stupid and goofing off a lot but I couldn't help but like him. His politely sarcastic speech was funny, being able to stop espada level people with only his shikai, I loved the way he "just appeared" anywhere and how over the top he got.. I mean, WHAT THE HELL MAN! Ahem! - Anyway it used to annoy me but I really admired him for it also.. I also could feel that he was there as I fought Yoruichi, he didn't realise I knew, Yoruichi didn't even detect him. He made me grow to hate yoruichi with a passion.. I had originally felt as though Yoruichi was a sister to me, but when she abandoned me for him I lost all my respect for her..

_[Kisuke]_

Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! How strange! Soifon, yes! _Soifon _is smiling at me! OH! Maybe Yoruichi is behind me? No-ope! Now that IS weird.. Soifon! Smiling at me! Is this a dream? Nope! I'm pinching myself but I'm not waking up. She is most defininatly smiling at me... Weird. "Hey! Urahara! Captain Commander wants to speak to you while you're in Soul Society." Soifon is _STILL _smiling! AND she talked to me nicely. "Soifon...No offence or anything but _why _are you smiling at me? Are you ok?" WHOA! What did I say? She looks really angry.. "Soifon I was Joki-" She ran away! Oof~ She just crashed into Yumichika. Yumichika looks rather panicked about his hair He looks like he was tring to tuck something in. Well I'd better get going before Captain Commander gets mad at me.

_[Yumichika]_

What the hell is wrong with her? I can't believe it! "Yo Yumichika, whats up? Crying because Soifon knocked you? Leave a bruise? Or did she mess up your hair when she ran past? How immature.." Ikkaku Is Sneering at me.. I want to hit him.. "Captain!" Ikkaku is looking behind me. I turn around to see Zaraki Kenpachi standing alone. I ask him, "Captain where is vice-captain Yachi-" "HEY! 5TH SEAT UGLY HAIR! HERE I AM!"

"U-Ugly hair! How could you?" I glare at the little girl who has just jumped off my head.. "AAAAAHH! Ken-chan! Ken-chaan! He's scaaary!" The captain's eyes rolled towards me. "Eeeeehhh...What did you do to Yachiru? You bug!" Zaraki glared at me. "I-I'm s-so-sorry! Ya-Yachiru! If you c-call me u-ug-ug-ugly then i a-a-a-am.." I just said THAT? It was really painful to say.. My soul can no longer go on.. "Hey Yumichika! I need to talk to you." I turned and saw Hinamori Momo next to me. "what is it Hinamori?" Hinamori smiled. "Please come with me." I followed her down the hall.

**So.. What do you think? Should I keep writing or give up? Chapter 3 is sooooo much better! believe me! Review please! xx**

**. Thanks to Jade (blackbloodbaby) for supporting me all this way.**

**Muses(inspirations)- Green Day, Shugo Chara openings, Bleach OST, Muse, System Of A Down, ELO, Placebo and some randoms in between..**

**Here we go! Chapter 5!**

**And a thank you to my readers for reading xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 guys! I'm sorry these are coming so slow but my computer keeps crashing and over heating so I keep losing data and having to re-write this. I write as I go because other things don't work very well for me. ^^ Don't worry when I have a good storyline in my head I'm pretty good at remembering..**

_[Isane]_

Where is she? I'm looking around again and again and she's still not here.. I asked her to get Yumichika for me. I actually used to dislike that man.. I felt he was rather vain and very selfish. Yet still, I realised that he just acts like we were fighting Kurosaki Ichigo and then the arrancar we eventually became close. There is something different about him.I noticed after I had recovered from Kurosaki Ichigo knocking me out. What is it? Whenever I set my eyes on him I realise he IS actually beautiful..Just not in the way he tells people. There is something he is hiding and I believe it is a huge chunk of his personality that only Ikkaku knows. The thing is, I love him. I want to find out what it is. I crave to find out what it is. I NEED to know... Maybe he likes me? He DID smile at me not too long ago. A smile with a slight blush.. It made me love him even more.. I'm looking around again. Hinamori Momo is still not here! I wish she'd hurry up and bring him! I need to see Yumichika and confess my strong feelings of love, that gently bloom out for him.

_[Hinamori]_

We've been stuck here for ages! I was leading Yumichika down this hallway, into a secret cave but we've been caved in. Fourth squad, vice captain, Isane asked me to bring the eleventh squad's fifth seat, Yumichika to her. He keeps asking me where we are going so I have to reply with, "Somebody wanted me to bring you to them, they need to talk to you." and stuff like that.. I'm out of breath.. "Yumichika-san! let's stop for a second. I'm tired.." Yumichika has stopped walking. He's looking at me. "Hey Hinamori-san can I call you Momo?" Momo? That was completley out of character. Well, for Yumichika at least. Oh! He's waiting for an answer.. "S..sure" He's smiling. No! He's blushing! "Well Momo.. Can you be trusted to keep a secret?" Ok.. I seriously have NEVER seen Yumichika act like this.. He's being very charming. Not vain. "Yes, I can keep a secret." He's blushing again! "Good. Thank you. I've never shown this to anyone, not even Ikkaku. Please don't tell anyone." He looked worried. "Don't worry Yumichika-san, I won't tell anyone unless you wish it so." He looks relieved. He's grabbing his hair and moving his fingers around as if he was undoing his hair. But he has a bob? He doesn't need to untie it. Unless it's a wig.. It IS a wig! Yumichika just took the top of his robe off and threw his black bob of hair onto it. He had a plain white top on underneath that. He's smiling at me.

Long, dazzling cobalt-blue hair is gentily sliding down his neck, down his body, then down until it had almost reached the floor. He swiftly swooped his arm under his hair and sweeped it up into a side bun before it hit the ground. He's tying a dark translucent bottle-green ribbon into it. It looks stunning! "Moommoooooo~ MOMOOOO!" Agh! he was talking to me! "Y..YES! S..sorry I was off in a world of my own.." He's laughing. "No you weren't" His face suddenly went serious. He's walking up to me. His face is right next to mine. "You love me... Don't you?" He's flashing a grin at me. His face coming even closer. His grin's getting bigger and wider. It isn't a grin, grin... It's a sort of mischievious grin. His white teeth are gleaming brightly in what little light we have. His mouth growing closer. "Momo, I love you." He's opening his mouth.. I'm totally frozen. He's too beautiful. I can't move at all... As his mouth opened, his fangs glinted in the light. His fangs... His fangs! FANGS?

**Mwaahaahaahaa! Cliffhanger! What do you think? I actually changed the storyline... I made Yumichika more mischievious than i had in the crashed version. I also made him loads more forward.. That's what I do! :D I love to be unexpected and random.**

**Thanks to Jade (blackbloodbaby) for supporting me all this way.**

**Muses(inspirations)- Green Day, Toradora! OST, Muse, System Of A Down, ELO, Placebo and some randoms in between..**

**Please review and go mad for chapter 4 :P**

**And a special thank you to my readers for reading xx**

**Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! at long last!**** (TT_TT) ****Chapter 4 enjoy and review xx**

**P.S. Going to do parts of this one as if the characters are looking back into the past this time.**

**(P.S. i lied to see how people would react. sorry ^^ I was a bit p*ss*d off ****but yeah)**

_Recap: Hinamori Momo and Yumichika are caught up in a cave in. Yumichika shows Hinamori his secret and forwardly flirts at her. Hinamori finds herself unable to move in awe of Yumichika's real beauty, and sees his fangs coming p close to her._

_[Yumichika]_

I bit her! What was I thinking? What have I done? MOMO! _-[Flashback]~"Momo, I love you..~[End Flashback.]- _ Yeah... Smooth coming from a man who bites you a millisecond after he utters those words to you.. That must be what she is thinking right now. What have I done? I may have just killed Hinamori Momo.. The love of my life..

_[Momo]_

No..Yumichika.. Don't.. Don't look at me like that.. "I..I Love you t..too! I'm yours.. P..please..Stay with me.. For..Forever! I LOVE YOU YUMICHIKA!"

Everything just went black. My mind..My memories of Soul Society.. They are going through my mind one by one. Toushiro...Kira...Renji...Aizen. They're all coming back.. There is no pain.. I just feel cold.. There is a beautiful man here.. Long Cobalt-Blue hair... Yumichika.

I can hear a voice.. "Hinamori..Hinamori are you ok..?" My eyes snapped open. The 4th squad captain, Unohana is standing above me. "You are a really lucky young lady, Hinamori." Yumichika did everything he could to help you before we could get you out of that landslide.." She looked to my left. I also looked to my left. Yumichika is standing above me in "disguise". He's smiling and winking at me. "How are you feeling?" That was a good question... How _was _ I feeling? I'd better reply. "I..I'm a little c..cold and anemic.." He looks distressed. "Unohana, Isane, is she fine to discharge? I need to talk to her. It is sort of important." Unohana looked at Isane who didn't once blink or flinch while glaring at me. "Isane..I..I'm sorry.. I.. we g...got caught in a land...landslide." Isane looked at me. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING HINAMORI, YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK!" Isane shoved past Unohana and ran out the door. It was true. I was hiding something. Yumichika was a vampire. I had just been attacked by him, yet I still love him. He also loves me. Thats what i was hiding. The feeling when she said that... _-[Flashback]~"you make me fucking sick.."~[End Flashback] _ How do you think I feel..? I make myself feel sick. I fell in love with someone who tried to kill me. Nonetheless I love him..

_[Isane]_

She's hiding something.. I know it. Unohana let them out as long as Hinamori stays in the 4th squad beds for regular check-ups. That wound.. That cannot be a bruise from the landslide.. It looked more like a lovebite. She _KNEW_ that _I_ love Yumichika. She betrayed me. Her "innocent" behavior wins over more or less any male shinigami in Soul Society. "Hey Isane-san.. I crashed into Yumichika the other day but this bruise looks rather bad." Soifon is standing near me holding up her regenerated arm. It has a huge reddish black lump on it. "Oh my goodness! HEY! Captain Unohana! We have an emergency! Come here and check this out! Hurry! Soifon! Sit down.. That is not right.."

**Soooo! How are you guys enjoying the story? I think Never Meant To Belong Yet Destiny Awaits is a very long title so If I ever publish the story to my deviantart I'll lazily name it NMTB or just Destiny Awaits. Thanks to Jade (blackbloodbaby) for supporting me all this way.**

**and once again.. sorry ^^  
**

**Muses(inspirations)- Green Day, Toradora! OST, Muse, System Of A Down, ELO, Placebo and some randoms in between..**

**Here we go! Chapter 5!**

**And a thank you to my readers for reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 already? I cannot believe it :O soo! enjoy~ xx**

**just random writing styles again.. ^^ review plz xx**

_[Kisuke]_

"Urahara! come quick! It's an emergency!" I turned around. 4th Squad leader, Unohana Retsu was behind me. In my shop! She was bright red and extremley exhausted. "U..Unohana! Please calm down! What is the matter? I said, still a little shocked. She looked at me graveley. "We need a scientist, Immediatly! We cannot find 12th squad Kurosuchi anywhere, and I beg of your assistance." I looked at her calmly and said "Yes, ok". Then she looked at me sadly.. "Soifon has been poisoned but we cannot find any sort of cure. We must hurry! We have no idea how long she has left.." I got up. "Jinta! look after my store!" I ran out and got into Soul Society. I ran and ran until I saw her.

"Soifon!" I blurted. "Are you ok?" She looked at me. She looked weak, almost at the verge of death.. "Ur...Urahaha...I...I..Lo-" Suddenly she passed out, looking dead. "SOIFON!" I turned to Unohana, "Look after her and tell me if anything happens ASAP! I'm going to the 12th squad barracks to make the cure. Immediatly!"

"Yes, I shall Urahara. Hurry!"

Next thing I know, I'm running. Running to the 12th squad barracks. Running past puzzled and shocked shinigami. Running. To save the woman I love.

**Another shorty! Mwaahaahaa sorry :P I have a reason. Find out next chapter! xx**

**Thanks to Jade (blackbloodbaby) for supporting me all this way.**

**Muses(inspirations)- Green Day, Toradora! OST, Muse, System Of A Down, ELO, Placebo and some randoms in between..**

**Here we go! Chapter 5!**

**And a thank you to my readers for reading xx**


End file.
